


Unexpected

by h3110Ya0i



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A supposed to be one-shot that might turn in to more, Accidentally bonded, Bottom Harry Potter, Child Abuse, Dom Draco Malfoy, Don't Judge Me, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Indication of a Dominant, Indication of a Submissive, M/M, One Shot, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, Wrote it when I was younger, bonded, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3110Ya0i/pseuds/h3110Ya0i
Summary: During summer Harry gets beaten badly by his uncle. His uncle then drops him in a dumpster far away from his home. Two people find him bringing him to their home. Some stuff happen and he's suddenly chained to one of them. This takes place after the Triwizard Tournament.Who are the two people that help him?How does he suddenly get bonded to one of them?Why is this all so unexpected to everyone??Will they learn to love each other?Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Storyline. Credits go to J.K. Rowling.Supposed to be a Oneshot but got a little carried away.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was still young and I found it. Decided why not just share it. 
> 
> Trust me this is me being sappy and cringe so read at your own risk.
> 
> Please Enjoy! ( or not)

Harry was in the kitchen making dinner for the Dursley's. Making Spaghetti, he was just finishing his last touch when he heard his uncle yell. Which made him shiver with fear. The feear suddenly covered him all. "WHAT IS THIS BLOODY FUCKING HORSESHIT ABOUT!" Uncle Vernon screamed at him. Harry trembled as he tried to back away from his angry uncle. He knew what was coming; he was going to be in a heap of trouble. Harry took the paper that his Uncle was waving in his face. He read it silently. 

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer holiday? I decided to send this letter to you the muggle way because I know that having owls coming to your house might cause trouble for you, (and from the stories I've heard, your uncle would go ballistic)._

_Anyways, when are you heading to Diagon Alley to get this year's school books? Hermione will be there on the 22th? If you have a problem getting there, just send Hedwig or write to me and we'll pick you up._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_   
  


"YOU HAVE BEEN TELLING THOSE BLOODY WEIRDOS ABOUT US GOING WACKO OVER SEEING YOUR BLOODY FUCKING OWL FLYING IN AND OUT! WE TOOK YOU INTO OUR HOME OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND RAISED YOU! AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING THOSE BLOODY WEIRDOS THAT WE WOULD GO BALLISTIC ABOUT SEEING OWLS COME INTO OUR HOME TO DELIVER YOU MESSAGES! YOU WILL NOW PAY FOR THAT MISTAKE!" Spit flew out of Vernon's mouth as he bellowed.

Harry couldn't speak the words weren't coming out. There was practically nothing he could do. Uncle Vernon had been waiting for an excuse to hurt him since Aunt Marge got blown years ago. Harry was completely dazed. In one quick movement, Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the neck and just started to hit Harry in the face and stomach. Harry tried to defend himself by putting his arms up but he could barely defend himself from the punches that came crashing down onto his stomach. Harry tried to concentrate on creating some magic so it would alert the Ministry even if it meant being expelled so someone would come to the house to find out why there was magic being used. He knew it would be worth it-but there was nothing happening.

Harry got off the floor and backed away from his uncle. Harry tried running up the stairs to his room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear...Please don't." Harry started to mumble. Successfully going up the stairs

Vernon strode slowly up the stairs to the freak, and cracked the whip a few times to scare the boy, which he had gotten out of his pocket. Harry tried to back away further into his room going in successfully but not being ae to close the door fast enough. His back was then press up against the wall. He looked to the left but his uncle sensing what Harry was going to try to do, blocked the door leading out of the room.

"Please don't...." A few tears started to run down Harry's cheeks. "Please..." He whispered.

Vernon just grinned sadistically. "You were a bad boy, now you have to be punished." He stood about two feet away from Harry, lifted the whip and brought it down on him.

Harry screamed as he felt the whip strike his arm. Vernon, still grinning, continued to bring the whip down on the boy over and over again.

Harry slid down the wall, screaming and crying at the same time. "Please... Stop...."

"You need to be taught a lesson." Vernon growled, still whipping. "You are too much of a bastard like your father. He was a nothing just like you." He enlightened Harry.

Harry shook his head.

Vernon paused. "What?"

"He's nothing like you said." Harry whispered.

"No, he's not." Vernon agreed. "Because you are much worse. You're a freak, a whore, a slut, and most of all, a boy that no one could ever love."

A boy that no one could ever love.

"No..." Harry's head hit the wall as he slumped over.

Vernon then grabbed Harry brought him outside his room and kicked Harry down the stairs. Each time Harry hit a step the sound echoed dully through out the house.

At the bottom of the staircase, Harry raised his head to see Dudley smiling from the hallway, begging to have a chance at kicking Harry. Harry tried to get up but he couldn't even get up off the floor before he blacked out, knowing that he's going to be killed by his own uncle.

Vernon looked at the limp body of his nephew hearing his son's cheers about wanting to kick him some more; he knew that he needed to get the boy out of the house. Vernon got Harry up onto his side and hauled him out to the car and drove away with him. About half an hour later, returning without the boy and a big smile was on his face.

Harry woke up to a scent that smelled utterly disgusting. He knew he was no longer at the bottom of the stairwell or in the house as he could see blue sky. Harry tried to push himself to his feet but he wasn't able to. He looked around to see that he was in the garbage bin. The smell of his own blood and the garbage made his stomach churn.

The feeling was so strong that he couldn't help but to puke. He felt so weak and it seemed as if every bone in his body was broken. He tried to yell for help but he couldn't get his jaw to open up. 'Great, my jaws probably broken' He thought bitterly.

His strength gave out on him as he collapsed onto the pile of garbage and he was unconscious before too long.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black was sitting in the chair in the living room of his lover's home, Remus Lupin. Remus walked into the room carrying snacks and orange juice, which Sirius liked to drink. "Heard from Harry lately Sirius? Sirius!"

Remus shook his head as he put the snacks and drinks on the coffe table infront of him. He lightly slapped Sirius's head with his hand to wake him up.

"What? Oh sorry Moony what did you say?" He replied sleepily.

"I said have you heard from Harry lately?"

"Um no I sent him a letter yesterday. I should get an answer today" His voice trailed off looking at the window. "Ah here's the owl now. . . . see Moony, I told you, and he sent me a reply quick this time around." Sirius said, as he opened the window to let the messenger owl into the house and took the message from him.

"Yes, yes, you're very smart so what did he say?" Remus asked with an air of impatience for his very dominant lover.

Sirius's expression changed from relaxed to worry so quickly that Remus didn't even have time to say anything. "This isn't Harry's letter! This is the one I sent him yesterday! I do not like the feeling I'm getting, Moony!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on son!" A voice said in a hurry. Harry could hear them. They were getting closer.

"Coming father" Said the other voice "but what are we doing here?"

"One of the house elfs said that a man dropped something here" The older man said in his calm voice. Harry felt like he recognized both voices

"Who would dump trash here in all the places?" The voices said getting closer "Only someone trying to hide-My god is that-?!"

"What is it this time around?" Said the older voice "Merlin!"

"Go get a room ready, we can't tell Dumbledore anytime soon and we can't alert Voldemort" the older voice said concerned

"What's he doing in the trash father?" The voice said horrified by the image he was looking at.

"I don't know! Just get the room ready dont let anyone know except an elf!" The older man yelled

worriedly

"Is he alright?" the first voice again asked

"I don't know. He looked like he was beaten up good. Go." The man said trying to calm down

"Yeah, ok." Harry heard footsteps walking away.

"Hey Harry can you hear me?" Harry stirred to show he could. "Can you talk to me?"

Harry tried to speak but he couldn't since his jaw was broken. All he could do was make some strange muffled sounds.

"So you can't. We are going to get you somewhere better." The voice said levitating him

"Alright, I told an elf, I got a room ready. Is he awake?"

"He's awake but I doubt he can talk. Possibly broke his jaw,"

Harry opened his eyes very slowly. He looked toward where the voices were and saw two men kneeling next to him. One man was young with blonde colored hair, the other an older man with also blonde hair. Harry looked around him. He couldn't see very far because his glasses were gone. In the distance, he could here only wind rustling the trees.

"Lets get him to the room." The young blonde man stated as he walked along the other man.

"Yes, how could someone do this?." The older man thought aloud as they neared their destination seemed to be only a couple feet away now. "It's time to get you out of here, Harry." The younger man said trying to be cheerful.

Harry felt confort in that voice. Harry could hear one other voice; they seemed to be getting ready to transport him. He felt extremely dazed and confused.

This was too much for Harry and as his head started spinning he could hear them asking him questions and felt himself being lifted. Once again, he blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry feeling his body tried to move but since he couldn't he stopped. Harry could hear voices. He suddenly recalled what had happened before. 'Where was he? Was he safe now? Who were the people that saved him? Why couldn't he move? Why did his jaw feel sore but not broken anymore?' He suddenly asked himself getting worried. He tried to relax as he heard the voices getting a bit louder

"We can't let him stay here anymore father it's been 3 days! No sign of waking up and he could be in danger here! Plus he'll find out that we're only spies for the Order of the Phoenix" said the husky younger voice as he whisper yelled worriedly

"We told Dumbledore but he can't come get him and we cant leave!" The older voice also whisper yelled

"Why can't we send him with an elf?" The voice said trying to calm down, but still loud for Harry to hear.

Harry recognized the voices as the men that helped him when he was in the trash bin, but the voices go further than that.

"Draco-" Harry looked scared . The name Draco rang through his ears againg agian and the name of the person who had said that name finally came to his mind. Lucius and Draco Malfoy? 'Draco? Draco malfoy he was the one who saved me? Than that means I'm at his home. But why? Didn't he hate him? Didn't Draco dispise him? Why would him and his father help?' He asked himself

"Mmm" he tried to get their attention. He trusted them now. They could have brought him straight to Voldemort but they didn't. Their voices seemed concerned

"I think he's awake" said Lucius pulling the curtains that covered all alongthe bed

Harry tried to open his eyes but he didn't seem to be able too.

"You should free him from the spell" Draco said looking at his father

"Abro" said Lucius who had pointed his wand at him and said the spell

Harry finally being able to open his eyes tried standing up

"You shouldn't do that" Lucius Malfoy stood infront of Harry looking over him

"Ah-ha-ah" Harry tried to speck but his voice wouldn't come out his jaw was sore too

"I'd give it a few more days before you could talk. It's nit really your throught but you jaw can't really open." The older man said with a serious demeanor. It wasn't the cold rude one. It was a gentle kind of talk

"You're probably wondering why we helped you" he said. Harry nodded even if he did feel sore everywhere. "Well we're spies for the Order of the Phoenix and we- Father!" Draco interrupted him, Harry's eyes were wide he was to focused on himslef before he hadn't heard well before but now he was wide awake

"What?" He asked his son who was making a very confused expression "he would have found out soon enough"

"Hmf" Draco walked away from the bed not looking to Harry's direction and walked out of the room. Harry looked worried. Maybe draco really didn't like him at all?

"Dont worry about him. He just didn't want you to find out this way" Lucius said trying to smile at Harry. The smile was kinda creepy but Harry just left it "As I was saying. . . you were dumped by our trash bin that we have for no reason. One of the house elfs saw a big old man holding something so he gave me the information. Me and Draco found you and brought you here. It was a bit risky but we couldn't really take you anywhere else. You've been asleep for 3 days. We healed most of you but your body probably still feels sore" Harry just looked at him a bit surprised and then finally nodded at the older man

"You'll have to stay here until your school year at Hogwarts starts" He said. Harry looked away to try to look around but there were curtians all around his bed and they were all pulled down. So he couldn't see anything. "I'll tell an elf to put those up later don't worry, you'll be alright, you're not in the safest place put we'll keep you a secret"

"So can you tell me who did this to you?" Lucius asked. "I can read lips so if you can move your jaw I'll understand" Harry nodded in agreement.

He then looked back to Lucius and mouthed 'Uncle'.

"Your uncle did this?" Lucius asked with anger in his voice. Harry shook his head. "Does his wife and son know that he does this? And why did you never say anthing?"

Harry looked a bit shocked at his reaction 'Yes they know and it never got that serious until now' he mouthed

"You won't be going back there anymore I'll make sure of that" Lucius said a

bit of anger in his voice

'Thank you' Harry mouthed smiling

"No worries" Lucius said as he turned to look at Draco. He'd just come back from the elfs' kitchen holding a plate of food.

"Voldemort is looking for you" He said looking at his father "I think it's best you don't come back for a while"

"Yes you're right. Take care of him" Lucius said as he nodded. Lucius turned to Harry and waved and Harry waved back.

Leaving out the door Lucius mumbled to himslef and left.

Harry stared at Malfoy who was standing there staring. He put the food down a on the small table next to him and walked closer to the right side of the bed. He reached a top of the bed and moved the curtains where he got the hole view of the room. There was a a door where he guessed was the bathroom and then he saw a small kitchen, and a small living room all in the same room. In the Kitchen there was a few cabinets, a sink, and refrigerator. In the living room it was very simple. A bookcase, a fire place and close to it was a small brown couch. The walls weren't dark as you'd think it would be it was, more like bright as the color of clouds.

Not hearing Draco move Harry flinched when he saw Draco reach out. He didn't reach out to Harry but to the left side of the bed to move the curtains. Draco having seen Harry flinch looked at Harry. Harry trying to making sure Draco didn't see him looked up, he was surprised to see Draco look at him.

Both stared directly at eachother's eyes. Draco stared at cute emerald eyes as Harry stared at handsom Gray- silverish eyes. Harry realising what they had been doing for who knows how long, felt the heat go up his face as he started blushinf so he looked away. Draco realising this too, went back to pulling away the curtain. Mentally getting angry at himself.

Harry turned to the direction the sun had suddenly appeared. He covered his eyes as he saw the sun shining brightly. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmness of the sun touch his soft tan skin. Harry knew it was about 6 or 7 since the sun was setting.

He heard Draco grabbing the plate of food again and turned. Draco came closer to Harry and put the food on top of Harry.

"Eat and regain your strength" He said, but as he was turning he suddenly felt someone grab his shirt.

Harry looked at him once more and mouthed 'Thank you Draco'

Draco looked at him questioning him "Im not my father I can't read lips" Harry than frowned and looked at Draco as he let him go. Draco left with out another word.

Harry sat there, grabbed the spoon and started eating or at least tried. It was a combination of warm milk, eggs with bacon and his favorite, treacle tart. He got only small pieces of the eggs since the bacon was to hard for him to chew. His jaw hurt when he would try to eat the bacon so he left it, hoping Draco would understand. He ate slowly through the eggs. When he finally finsished he went to the treacle tart. It was still warm and it made his mouth water. So he drank his milk down. He put the glass down about to grab the treacle tart, but then he suddenly heard the door to his for now room open.  
Draco walked in.

"You finish?" He asked not saying hello or hi. Harry about to shake his head no was stopped by Draco's words "Why didn't you the bacon?"

Harry looked at draco making sure he was looking at him and then he pointed to his jaw

"To hard to chew huh? I guess you wont be able to eat the treacle tart either" Draco said getting the plates off Harry, but was abruptly stopped by Harry's hand and shook his head no "what?" Harry grabbed the treacle tart in a protective manner. "You won't be able to eat it with out cutting it to small peices and im not letting you make a mess or giving you the spoon" Draco said annoyed as he put 1 of the empty plates in front of Harry

Harry pouted at him and put the treacle tart on the plate. As Draco was about to turn away, Harry grabbed on Draco's shirt . . . again.

Draco feeling the tug on his shirt once more turned and once again asked annoyed "What?"

Harry looked away for a second and then back at Draco with pleading eyes. 'Stay' Harry mouthed

"I told you already" he sighed, "I don't understand you" Harry let go of him as he walked out of the room. Closing the door he sighed. This time Draco did actually understand what Harry had said but he didn't know how to act with him. At least at the moment. Was he supposed to act like he usually did? He'd say no but Harry still didn't know that his actions were only acting and that he had actually cared for him.

Harry sitting in the bed looked down saddly. He wanted to talk with Draco,even if he couldn't actually talk with him. He wanted to know what day it was.

Plus some other things.

Harry then remembered it was wednesday the 21st when he was beatened, so if 3 days have past then it's either the 24th or the 25th. Depending on how you're counting. So school will start in 5 or 4 days.

The next hour Harry sat there only thinking not being able to go to sleep.

He once more heard the door to his temporary room open up.

Draco came in.

Walking in quietly thinking Harry was sleeping, but he stopped in his tracks when he looked Harry in the eyes. Rapidly gaining his surprised composure, he spoke "This is a potion it'll heal your jaw quicker, take it tomorrow after you eat breakfast"

Harry smiled happily at him. Draco trying not to look at Harry, put the bottle down. Draco had hoped to give it to Harry tomorrow so he didn't have to talk to him, since the potion made him sleep too,but Draco was prepared.

"Here" Draco said pulling out a smaller flask.

Harry looked at Draco with curiosity. He kinda knew what that was, it was a another potion. Harry didn't want to take it now, but he didn't argue, not that he could. So Harry grabbed it and opened it. Harry stared at it.

"It's okay. It'll help." Draco said assuring him. Harry remembered the voice he had heard Draco use when he was taking him here 'It's time to get you out of here, Harry.' Draco had said trying to be cheerful. Harry felt comfort in that voice once more.

Draco feeling impatient clamly said "Don't you trust me?"

Harry looked at Draco and back to the flask. He smiled softly and brought to his lips and drank it all. He looked at Draco and smiled making sure he answered Draco's question.

Draco looked at him surprised again, but like before regained his composure rapidly.

"Well I'll leave you to rest now" Draco happily said he saw Potter move his hand to grab him like before, but before Harry could do that, Draco moved his hand making Harry miss.

Harry looked saddly at Draco for moving his hand.

"What?" Draco asked looking at Harry's disappointed look. "Just try to rest"

Harry about to say something felt his eyes droopy. He put his hands to rub his sleepy eyes. He suddenly fell on his pillow falling asleep. The Darkness taking over him.

As Draco had watched him he saw Harry had slowly mouthed his name, it wasn't the usual 'Malfoy', no it was his real name Draco. He looked at Harry surprised this time though he didn't change as quickly as the other times.

He stared at Harry looking at him sleep peacefully. He reached to remove a strand of hair that was blocking Harry's eyelashes, moving it to the side. Draco then traced his finger to Harry's lightning scar rubbing it slwoly. Harry's skin was soft and warm. Draco's finger then slid down to Harry's cheeck. Opening up his palm and holding Harry's cheek in his hand he felt comfort. Then looking and putting his finger on Harry's plump red lips. Draco not realising that he was getting closer stopped.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself he stood up and walked away. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he walked out.

He went of to his room walking slowly. As he started reaching his room he saw his mother walking towards him.

It seemed like she had been knocking at his door. Draco passed her smoothly without looking at her once.

"Draco?" She called to him. Draco turned around and looked at her finally.

"Yes mother?" He asked her

"Why haven't you been sleeping in your room?"

Harry looked at her and sighed. All this time he had been sleeping in the room Harry was in, waititng for him to wake up.

"I've been sleeping in his old room mother, I miss grandfather" Draco said softly

"Son I told you, you should be happy that old pesky man is gone" She said smirking evily but then relaxed "But I'll leave you to deal with it son. I've come to check on you. Well goodnight" She left slowly

Draco entered his room and saw a white owl sitting there on his Eagle owl's bird stick. The white snow owl was holding two letters. Not knowing who's owl this was Draco opened one of the letters and read

Dear Harry,

How are you Harry? Why can't we see you? Dumbledore said we won't be able to see you until school starts. He didn't tell us why. So harry why until then? We still have to worry about you know who. Anyways be and Hermione got you some stuff for your birthday, so did my parents. We'll be giving them to you when we all come to school. I think Harry. I think I . . . like Hermione. I was going to tell you later when I saw you but you're not coming until later. Anyways help with it later ok? I hope you reply soon. See you at Hogwarts!

Your Best Friend,

Ron

Draco laughed at the letter. The boys handwriting was so bad, it was a mystery how Harry could read this. Then again draco thought 'Potter's writing is just as bad'. Draco changed went to his Dresser and grabed his pajamas, he put the pajamas on. Went to his personal restroom and washed his face, brushed his teeth, and put his dirty laundry away. Once ready for bed he saw his eagle owl come in looking at the snowy owl, Dragon just sat next to Harry's owl. Dragon was also carrying an letter. Draco went to get his letter. He opened it up carefully and sat down on his bed laying down and getting comftorble.

Dear Draco,

I heard you've been taking care of Potter. Make sure you give him the right potions. Im sure you've already done your job. I suppose in a proper letter you asked certain questions. How are you? When will you guys get away from there? Make sure to stay safe and bring Potter back too can't exactly have him dying now can we? Well I guess that would be all.

From your dear Godfather,

Severus Snape

Draco almost laughed at the ridiculous letter his godfather had sent him. He put the letter down. And smiled happily. He reviewed what the day had brought him.

He was to become a 'death eater' next year, Harry woke up, his godfather is being funny, and Potter now knows he's a good guy.

Happily turning of the lights in his room, he relaxed in his bed, closing his eyes. Excited for tomorrow to come. He fell asleep welcoming the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Feeling the a warm ray of sun on his face, Harry opened his eyes. He sleepily brought his hand to cover the sun from his eyes and opened them slowly. He tried to see where he was. Trying to remember where he was. He thought for a second until the memories from yesterday came back.

"Harry?" Heard a voice coming from the ground. Harry turned to the voice and saw an elf he hadn't seen a long time

"obby!" Harry said, trying to say Dobby's name but it came out crooked.

"Oh Harry Potter sir please do not speak sir Malfoy told me to bring you brealfast" Dobby said pointing to the plate of food on the table.

Harry had to wonder which Malfoy had sent Dobby.

"Dobby has been waiting patiently for you to wake up" Dobby said smiling cheerfully

Harry nodded but then had to asked dobby something. Dobby was grabing the food for Harry picling it up slowly and walking to the bed. He got help from Harry to put it on his lap. Dobby smiled to thank Harry and then saw Harry's eyes. Harry then taped his rist "Time?" Dobby asked

Harry nodded happily.

"9:58 Sir" Dobby answered and then saw Harry's surprised face.So Harry has been sleeping for more than 7 hours even after sleep for 3 days? Harry then remembered the potion Draco had given him and sighed.

Harry looked at his plate, this time it had all soft foods. There was once again warm milk, but this time it was blueberry pancakes with a plate of sliced bananas. Some syrup was on the side. Harry smiled content with the food.

He started eating tasting the food happily. The pancakes were making his tastes buds tingly. The warm milk added the warm conftorble flaver. The banana seemed freshly cut. Harry ate slowly not caring that a certain elf was staring at him.

After Harry was finished eating he burped softly. He helped Dobby by giving him the plates. Harry then felt he need to use the restroom.

"Elp!" Harry told Dobby. Dobby thensaw Harry's hurried expression.

"What is it Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked worriedly as he saw his expression. Harry rapidly pointed to the door

"Can you get up?!" Dobby asked alarmed

Harry tried to stand up but feeling his legs numb, kept trying but everytime he tried he felt like letting it out. So Harry nodded no

"Oh Dobby will be helping now Sir" Dobby said

Dobby levitated Harry and helped him stand next to the door. Harry opened the door and walked in. Seeing Dobby trying to enter, harry stopped which Dobby looked up at Harry. Harry shook his head. "Harry Potter doesn't want Dobby in?" Harry nodded and closed the door softly after Dobby stepped out.

After doing his business and washing his hands, Harry's legs had gotten strength but they still felt a bit tired. So he slowly opened the restroom door and walked out. His steps were small and heavy. His breathing was shaking up.

Hearing the door Dobby walked fast to help Harry. But Harry only tapped his head and smiled. Harry tapped his body.

"Harry Potter sir wants to do it himself?" Harry nodded "Ok Dobby won't help just watch, Dobby will make sure Harry Potter will be ok?"

Harry smiled. As he started trying to walk back to the bed. His breathing was heavy. His legs too, but he kept trying. He stumble along the way but kept going.

After some long minutes Harry looked tired with sweat all over his face, but he had finally reached the bed, his body was hanging from it only his head and arms on the bed. So he pulled himself on it and pulled the covers over him.

"Dobby was told to tell Harry Potter sir to drink Draco's potion" Dobby said as he grabbed the forgotten glass, to give it to Harry. Harry grabbed it putting it on his lips about to take a big gulp but stopped at Dobby's words "Dobby was told only a sip." Harry then mouthed 'thank you' and drank the potion.

Harry turned away from Dobby after giving him the potion and turned closing his eyes to feel the sun on his eyes. He once again felt sleep his breathing stayed heavy but he soon fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was walking fast, his heart beating rapidly. The halls were beaming with moonlight, even though the full moon was not out. The speed Draco was walking in would surprised but he had just heard from his father that Dobby had told him Harry seemed to have a fever. His father was to bizy to go look after Harry so he had to go.

Just when he thought he didn't have to talk to him for the day, Potter just had to go and get sick. Draco than had a thought 'Is it my fault he got sick?'

The only reason Draco would think something like that is that if a person can't handle a certain amount of potion they take in they can get a fever.

As Draco was about to get closer to the room he saw his aunt

"Oh Draco? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked creepily

"I've come to visit his old room" Draco admitted "Would you like to come in?"

"Ha the fool should have seen it coming" Bellatrix said as she grabbedes the door's handle.

They both walk in, the room felt warm as they went in but the room looked dusty and moldy. Draco smiled "You might have hated him, but to me he was something special"

Draco never cared to be scared of his aunt, he knew she could only hex him if she so wished, because dispite her looks if anyone ever hurt her sister she would kill them, and if she ever hurt her, she would kill herself for doing so.

And the hatred my mother would give her would kill her too if she didn't kill herself.

"Hmmm" She smiled wickedly and pointed the wand to the rooms couch, she started laughing as she destroyed the room "Hahahaha" she laughed evily. "Agh" she breathed out as she grabbed ahold of her arm "Hmm, looks like the dark lord is calling me, have fun Draco" she said as she walked out the room laughing.

Draco sighed and breathed. He hadn't noticed he was holding his breath. He walked out of the room making sure no one was there and closed the door. Waiting a few seconds he reopened the door and saw the moonlight coming in as the light of the room made the room bright, he saw the furniture not broken anymore. He smiled contently at himself as he saw Harry sleeping on the bed.

Draco walked in slowly reaching the bed the Gryffindor was sleeping in and frowned at his heavy breathing. He saw Dobby on the couch sleeping. He walked to the elf and shook hin awake

"Do you know how it happened?" Draco asked. He was stil worried it was his fault.

"Oh Draco Sir, yes Dobby knows" Dobby said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Explain then" Draco said a bit impatient.

Dobby almost sadden at the anger Draco was displaying but looking up and seeing Draco's worried expression made Dobby happy. So he started "When Harry Potter Sir woke up he ate breakfast, then he wanted to use the bathroom, Dobby helped him at first to go in since his legs couldn't seem to work, but Dobby then saw Harry come out sweaty. Dobby was going to help Harry back but he said he wanted to do it himself. It took Harry Potter sir a while to reach his bed. He was sweating even then. He layed down, drank the potion you Draco made and fell asleep."

Draco then sighed as he noticed Harry got sick before he drank the potion. Then the potion probably help not get it to high. "Dobby"

"Yes sir?" Dobby asked now wide awake

"Get some water ready and a towel" Draco commanded

"Yes Sir"Dobby said as he went to go do just that

Draco then walked over to Harry. "The potion should run out soon" Draco got closer and put his forehead on Harry's. Feeling Harry stir he still didn't move.

"Mmm" Harry stired opening his groggy eyes as he felt something heavy on his forehead

"Potter do not force yourself if you're going to end up with a fever" Draco said upset still not moving from his spot

"Huh?" Harry asked confused. Then when he finally relised who was on his forehead he started blushing or at least that's what he thought, since he felt very heated "W-what are you d-doing Malfoy?"

"You have a fever it seems it suddenly rose up too" Draco said finally moving away from him.

"Oh, but how did I-"

"You over used your body when you tried to walk on your own" Draco responded, he then turned to Harry. "Damn Gryffindor's why do you all have to be brave amd stuff"

"S-sorry" Harry apologized feeling sad. Harry was already causing trouble as it is staying here. He didn't want to make things worst for them.

"Nah don't worty about it, not everything is your fault" Draco calmly replied realising what he had said

"B-but" Harry tried to argue

"Look shut up and relax, you're sick right now!" Draco said getting annoyed

"Okay" harry replied, he would have argued but his body felt tired and sleepy. Out of no where Dobby came out.

"Dobby!" Harry said excitedly

"Oh Harry Potter sir you're awake and you're talking better too" Dobby said gleefully hearing his friend talk.

"You're right Dobby!" Harry said as he and Draco realised this. Harry smiled, "I just realised this" He laughed softly

"I see you're getting comfortable" Draco had a small smiled on his face burly noticable.

"Draco?" Harry asked

"Hmm"

"Where are my glasses?" Harry hasn't seen them and he could see very well without them at the moment. Why? No idea.

"Trash" Draco simply said not looking at Harry as he got the stuff Dobby got, ready

"What?!" Harry yelled shocked.

"Yeah my father said you didn't need them so we healed your eyes and threw your glasses away" Draco brought the stuff near the bed putting them on the nightstand, but then turned to Dobby. "Dobby get him something to eat as quick as possible, make sure it's still soft, also bring him orange juice, thank you, be quick so he can eat before he sleeps"

"Draco why would you guys throw my glasses away?" Harry asked his body was hot and he felt dazed but he could probably stay awake for a little while longer.

"My father said it's your greatest weakness" Draco then turned to look at harry and added "He also said it brings out your emerald eyes"

"R-really?" Harry asked blushing as Draco looked at him so he turned away.

'Its just the fever. Nothing else' They both thought

"Yes, but I mean you can still wear your glasses, except with no prescription" Draco adviced

"Hmm good idea I'll keep it in mind" Harry smiled but he them started laughing out of nowhere. Draco only looked at him funny. Seeing Draco look at him made him calm down a bit "Sorry It's just I've been laughing a lot more here, and I would never have thought that i would be laughing so much around you Malfoy"

"Yeah" he smiled again, but frowned at the malfoy part. He wished Harry would call him Draco. Not letting Harry see him Draco went to the woter bowl and put the small towel in the water soaking it through.

"Is that for me?" Harry asked

"Yes"

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"No problem" Draco turned the towel making sure it wasn't dripping water he turned to Harry who was sitting up and layed on the bed "Lay down"

"Oh Right" Harry blushed at not realising why Draco had been staring at him.

Draco holding the towel with his right hand. Brought his left hand fingers to Harry's forehead. He removed the hairs and

He stared for little but at Harry's lightning scar. Then put the towel on Harry's forehead. Harry shivered at the coolness of the towel.

Dobby then came back. "Dobby's back sirs" he said carring a treacle and orange juice

"Didnt I say something soft not a treacle tart" Draco mention getting annoyed

"Dobby was told my chef, Potter sir needs to get strength in Jaw so, Chef made Treacle tart for Harry Potter" Dobby said getting a little nervous

"Bring it here Dobby" Harry said with a smile he then turned to Draco, "It's okay Malfoy, I need to start using it, plus your potion helps"

"How'd you know I made it? Draco asked forgetting about the treacle tart

Dobby walked over to the bed, Harry smiled at him, then once again turned to Draco "You're the best potion student, how can I not know?" Harry smiled happily holde hi plate with a spoon on it and the orange juice.

"Hmm I guess you're right" Draco smirk, "And you're definetly the worst at it, Potter"

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in" Harry laughed annoyed

Harry then ate slowly his treacle tart as Draco would once in a while get the towel put in the water, do the rest, and put it back on Harry's forehead. That went on for about 37 minutes or more. Dobby stayed silent relaxing on the couch.

Draco realised this as he was about to say something to the elf Harry stopped him

"Leave him, he also needs to rest"

"Alright"

After Harry finished his treacle tart. He chugged down his orange juice. To Draco's dismay it was pretty cool.

"Let Dobby sleep, You can leave the dishes here he'll take them when he wakes up" Harry said smiling as he Draco the dirty dishes.

"Arlight" Not trying to argue with the the sick he just agreed with annoyance

"Do I take the potion again?" Harry asked

"Yes but this time try to drink only a drop of it" Draco advised, he looked outside and sighed. He turned to Harry, seeing him also see the moon.

"You have to go now huh?" Harry turned to look at Draco

"Yes but before that . . " Draco looked away from Harry and grabbed the potion. "I won't leave until you drink the drop"

"What if I don't want to?" Harry said making no expression

"Hmm then I'll shove down your throat" Draco argued

"Fine" Harry grabbed the potion from Draco's hand and put it above him, he put a bit of it in his mouth a little more than a drop. He saw Draco's hand reaching out for it and he gave it to him "There"

"Bye Potter" Draco took the potion put it in his coat and Turned around to go

"Bye Malfoy" Harry said

And so they both went to sleep. Of course draco got ready for bed before that. But they both Succumbed to the wonderful place of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Potter! Potter wake up!" Someone yelled

"Mmm" Harry mumbled still asleep

"Come on Potter you're foods going to get cold"

"Go away Malfoy" Harry said keeping his eyes closed

"I'm going to eat this treacle tart"

"No!" Harry sat up waking up right away

"I see you like treacle tarts very much" Draco smirked

"Yes very" Harry yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Here" Draco said pulling out two envelopes from his coat "Their letters for you" he handed them to Harry

"Why's one open?" Harry asked seeing one the yellow envelopes already open

"I didn't know the snowy owl was yours so I opened the letter to who the letters was for"

He answered, but then added "I got it the day before yesterday, I couldn't bring them with yesterday for an unknown reason"

"Oh ok" Harry responded he grabbed the letter from the envelope and smiled cheaply. He turned to Draco and laughed while asking "How'd you understand it?"

"Goyle's handwriting is as bad as his" Draco murmured

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Ron wouldn't like to hear that" he laughed

"Well here's your breakfast, eat and rest do whatever you want but don't step out of the room I'll be back in a few hours" Draco said as he put Harrys food on the bed "Dobby might come by depending on him"

"Wait Malfoy" Harry said

"What?" He asked turning to look at Harry.

"Do you really have to go?" Harry asked, he didn't like to be by himself.

"Yes, it's very much weird I've suddenly started missing my grandfather"

"Grandfather?" Harry asked curiosity coming over him

"This was my grandfather's old room, he was killed by my aunt and he's my excuse to come to this room" he said looking a little saddened

"Im sor- no need I remember him telling me he was ready to die" Malfoy stopped Harry from finishing. He smirked at Harry "Now if you'll excuse me I have some stuff to do, unless you want to treat me like a lover who doesn't want me to go."

Harry blushed at this. Draco turned around satisfied seeing the flustered look on the golden boy's face. And off he went to the evil wizard, he was made to face.

Harry saw Draco leave out the door with a smirk changing it to a grim expression. He put that aside as he tried moving his legs. Unlike last time his legs moved quicker. He lifted the blankets and sat up on the bed. He shuddered at the cold air as it suddenly surrounded his body. Putting his legs on the floor, he felt the cold floor. He once more shuddered as he walked over to the bathroom.

Getting there faster than before he opened the door, entered, and did his business. He went back out and grabbed the letter he hadn't read. He opened it

It read:

Dear Harry,

How are you? I heard from Dumbledore you probably won't be able to answer so I'll just hope you're okay. It seems like me and Lupin have some exciting news. We're getting married! I know it would have been better to tell you in person but until my name is cleared i won't be seeing you and Lupin's not a teacher at Hogwarts. Anyways wherever you're at stay safe. I heard you got hurt, so get well and goodbye

Your Godfather,

Sirius

Ps. You're going to be my man of Honor

Harry laughed at his godfathers letter, seeing that he didn't asking him if he wanted to be the man of honor.

Putting the letter down Harry smiled happily. Finally he and his godfather had been able to be together after being framed. Lupin and Sirius had been dating before all this, and now it was going to be fully official.

Harry walked this time to the small kitchen, he then looked in the fridge. There was a treacle tart and some yogurt. He turned to look where the cabinets were and on the counter was a plate full of food, it was some strawberries, some waffles, and a bit of bacon on top.

Although it looked delicious, he decided to go for the treacle tart and the yogurt. On most days he didn't eat a lot. This was only during the summers at the Dursley's place. So the yogurt and treacle tart were enough.

He sat on the couch and saw the fireplace, there was no fire but some how the room was still filled with warmth. The fireplace looked as if it hadn't been on for years.

He looked at the books that was on the bookcase, as he ate the treacle tart. He grabbed a book that looked like had spells.

"Where's my wand?" He suddenly asked "I must have left it over at the house damn" he sighed annoyed

He went back to the couch and started reading the book of spells.

Time skip

^~*~*~*^

Harry sat on the bed writing a letter, having found some paper in between the books. He writing and hopeing to send it to his uncle. He was very excited to attend there wedding once they arranged and when they clarrified Sirius' framing is when they had the chance to fully start plannung the date of it. He hoped to be the first to be able to hear about.

Draco walked in quietly, thinking Harry had gone to sleep, but was surprised when he saw Harry facing the window looking down. He seemed to be writing.

Draco noticed Harry had not heard him enter. He smirked at this. Was he really comfortable being here or was he so distracted in his writing. So he decided to call.

"Potter!" Harrry jumped at the sudden call and turned to look at the guy who had called him.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked with a curious tone

"Why are you writing?" He said with a smirk when he saw the boy jump

"Im going to respond to their letters" Harry asked confused since there was a sudden change in Draco's Character. He was so surprised he just stared at Draco while answering him

"You can't" Draco grabbed Harry's papers unexpectedly, he had been writing on and brought them up higher than the boy can reach. And stepped away from him

"And why not?" Harry asked annoyed

Getting close to Harry's ear, letting him feel his breath he said, "You can't send letters it will bring attention"

Harry blushed feeling the tingling of Draco's breath. Blinking at the sudden sensation. They stood there for a few more seconds until Harry tried to grabb the papers "Malfoy given them to me"

"No" Draco said with a smirk seeing the blushing boy "Confiscated"

"Give them" Harry said with pout trying to reach them

'Cute' Draco thought 'Damn I can't think stuff like this! But then again he knows I'm good now'

"I won't" He said stepping closer to the bed once more

"Wait let go! Malfoy!" Harry yelled getting a bit puushed by the blonde, still blushing and a bit angered.

"Hmm no" he Steped again making Harry fall on the bed and in one fluid motion he had Harry pinned on his back to the bed, making the Gryffindor gasp in surprise. He smirked down at Harry, a glint of evil in his eyes, "Well Potter, to simply put it," Draco whispered, their faces an inch apart dropping the papers, "I want you,"

'Why me, of all people? Aren't I someone he wouldn't want?' Harry thought to himself as he stared up at his captor, fear, want, shock, need, confusion, surprise, so many emotions played in the boy's features. Little to Harry's dismay, he didn't notice the large hand creeping up his thigh.

"And I have a feeling you want me too" and with that the blonde grabbed the other boy's crotch through his clothes. Harry hadn't realized how hard he had become, and when Draco squeezed him he couldn't help but whimper and buck his hips up, his bottom lip pinned between his teeth and his eyes shut tight. "

"Ya see Potter, I always get what I want and, right now, I want you" he nibbled on Harry's earlobe, moving his lips further up, pressing them against the shell of his ear before tracing it with his tongue, making Harry shiver.

Draco pushed Harry's legs further apart, settling deeper between them as he continued to grope and squeeze the soft body beneath him. Draco rubbed his hands up and down Harry's sides as he grinded against the boy below him, keeping a steady pace. He quickly found his hands on the boy's adorable ass, giving it a hard squeeze, making Harry groan, before plunging his cool hands down the back of the Harry's pants.

The teen gasped at the cold hands as they met his hot skin, shivering as a hand traveled to the front of his pants, lightly playing with the bulge through the thin fabric.

"Malfoy" he moaned out breathlessly. His limbs were limp, he couldn't do anything against him. Draco grinned down at the smaller boy before he leaned down and captured Harry's parted lips in a crushing kiss. It was filled with passion, need and utter lust. Harry couldn't help but give into Draco's strong power. His lips seemed to move on their own and when Draco's tongue pressed hard against his lips he could do nothing more then open them. His hand was still pressed against Harry's crotch and was moving it slightly, causing such gloriously sinful pressure to his cock. Draco put his other hand to work, letting it travel up Harry's shirt, letting his fingers run across Harry's soft chest, teasing his nipples lightly. Draco loved how Harry looked writhing beneath him, to hear him moan for more. He pressed his hand harder to the teen's crotch, moving it faster with each mewl. Suddenly the pressure from his cock left and his bruised lips were abandoned, Harry stared confusedly up at Draco, wondering why his glorious torture had stopped. 'Glorious? How can I like this?' Harry asked himslef blushing finally realising what they had done

'I can't do this, not to him. He's just too sweet, too pure, and just so naïve. Not now anyway, he's not ready for me; he's gonna have to want me if he's ready for me' Draco thought to himself as he stared down at the perfect being beneath him. Everything about him was perfect, his emerald eyes sparkling with such luster, his swollen, red lips having so much color in comparison to his soft, porcelain skin. He just couldn't take Potter's innocence; no matter how much he wanted him, he just couldn't do it to him.

"Sorry Potter, I don't know what got into me, im leaving now," Draco said as he leaned off of Harry "I'm sorry, I'll have Dobby tell you what I came to say" he said huskily before getting off of him. Harry immediately realizing his excitement a blush on his face deepened. He didn't mutter a word as he heard Draco leave the Room.

Draco loved the way he had left Harry. The Gryffindor's emerald eyes sparkling with lust, his swollen, red lips having so much color. It made is cock get bigger as he tried to calm down.

Harry on the other hand was recalling his side of the moments. He laughed at himself with a blushing manner.

'I just did that!' Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, 'why would Draco have done this?' Harry thought, the shock finally getting to him 'Why did he do that?' He asked himself.

As much as Harry thought of why Draco would do something like that, nothing came to mind a. So he decided to put it decide and eat once more, since it was dinner, or so he guess, since there was no clock in the room.

He went to the small fridge and opened it. He looked intensly around and saw what he wanted. Grabbing an apple, some apple juice, and another treacle tart, he heard an "oof"

"Who's there?!" Harry asked jumping at the noise

"Dobby sir, he has news from Sir Draco" Dobby said apearing behind the couch.

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked a bit happy him not realising his excitement.

"It seems he said specifically 'Tell Potter, that today is the 27th of May so he has 4 days before it's the 1st of September. Tell him I have his wand and i won't give it to him for safe keeping and just incase he wants to send his letters,make sure he eats the food we send him next time.' Dobby was told to tell this To Harry Potter" Dobby said tired from speacking

Harry seeing the thirsty elf, he walked over to the cabinets and looked through them to look for water. Having found a cup, opened the fridge, grabbed and poured in some cool water that was in a container in a cup. He walked to dobby "Here Dobby have some"

"Oh no Dobby can't drink, in harry potter cup sir" Dobby said pushing away the cup

"You're a free elf so don't worry" Harry tried once more to give it to him smiling

"Okay" Dobby agreed

After drinking his water Dobby was convinced to not bring Harry anymore food, since he had already eaten. He then left saying his thank you and goodbye.

Harry sighed god ready for bed and changed,he had found a few different clothes in the night stand. So he changed into those and planned to take a shower the next day.

He turned off the lights and rested. Or at least tried. He didn't fall asleep until a few hours later. The whole thing he had been thinking about was Draco. That's right he knew not why.

~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next three days Harry spent his days, rereading the only four books that were on the bookshelf, by himslef. He ate ate food that Dobby brought him, but Draco hadn't come back to see him. Sometimes Harry would just be staring at the sunsetting or sun rising if he woke up earlier. The day before Lucius Malfoy came to check on him. He told him "get ready to leave tomorrow after dinner. Draco will come for you and give you your invincibility cloak."

"Alright" Harry had smiled nervously at the serious man. He left the room kinda like Snape would e nter a room.

Sometimes Dobby would once in a while stay and talk,but Dobby's habits would always come and ruin stuff. He took long showers to waste time.

He never really realised until looking into the mirror this day, but he had many feminine features. Like his soft skin, like his shortness, his plump red lips, and then the rest of his body.

"Bloody Hell" He laughed annoyed. It was the afternoon of the last day he was ment to be here. It was getting colder. He realised that each day the room got colder. Either the one holding it warm is loosing power. Or the person is lowing their guard.

Still in the restroom Harry kept looked at himself in the mirror. He kept thinking of the kiss and the way Draco had held him, it was rough and gentle at the same time. It felt warm, but cold. It felt sad, but lustful. He kept thinking not leaving the bathroom. He was suddenly pulled out of his distraction when he heard the door open and close.

"Hello?" Harry heard the voice of the person he had been thinking about. "Potter?" He heard him again. He sounded hurried. Draco called again coming closer to the bathroom. "Potter?"

" . . . " Harry didn't know how to respond. It felt like it was longer than it had been, that he heard his voice.

"Potter answer me!" Draco said sounding more worried. He knocked on the door frustrated "Potter! For Merlin's sake answer" he heard him mumble but it wasn't audible

"Y-yes?" He answered cursing at his stuttering

"Answer if you're there Potter" Draco said angrily but relieved

"R-right" Harry stuttered, "what is it that you need?"

"I came to prepare you so we can go" he said kinda annoyed on the other side of the door

"Oh yes" Harry said realising his stupidity. He looked at himself and saw his messy hair and tried to fix it.

Harry opened the door wearing his normal Gryffindor clothes. When Harry opened the door he saw Draco, he too was in his clothes but his were obviously Slytherin.

When they both met eyes they didn't remove their eyes. They stayed staring Sliver to green and green to silver. It was like time had stopped. The feeling of finally being able to see those overwhelming green emrald eyes overflowed Draco.

Harry feeling the long stare turned away with a blush and started speaking "S-so how do we do this?" Harry didn't turn to look at Draco since he saw how dark it had gotten, it wasn't the afternoon anymore.

"R-right" Draco responded also realising the stare. He looked and saw Harry turn away. His blush on his face made him smirk.

He realised he had been taking long so he pulled out the invicible cloak his father had given him to give to Harry.

Harry turned to look at Draco. He turned down and saw his invisibility cloak. "How'd you get this?"

"My father old Dumbledore about the situation, so he ended up sendiding it to him. Then my dad gave it to me to give it to you"

"So this Is how i won't be seen huh?" Harry said getting excited

"Yeah" Draco said asking himself why the Gryffindor was getting excited. Harry just stared at it Happily. "Well put it on"

"R-right" Harry blushed again. But before Harry can put it on the door opened

"So I was right!" The woman before then was grinning evily

"Aunt?" Draco called out.

"So Draco you've been hiding Harry Potter" She smiled evily. She put her hand on the hand thay had the dark mark "Now the Dark Lord Will Come"

"How did y- oh it was easy, even though you didn't come in for a few days, i figured you'd be most vulnerable when you left. Also when I came into the room last time I felt your magic. I knew it would drain in the end." She said answering Draco's unfinished question

Harry would have pulled out his wand by now but he was only staring angrily at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Now how should I punish you? I know! Hahaha" before Draco could realise a spell came at him "Luvano!"

Draco closed his eyes but he didn't feel anything hitting him only something softly land at him. He opened his eyes and saw Harry on the ground

"Potter! You stupid!" He yelled kneeling on the floor with Harry. Harry seemed unhurt yet unconscious

"No!" Bellatrix yelled "STUPID BOY YOU GOT IN MY WAY! I'LL HAVE TO REVERSE IT!!"

Seeing Bellatrix pointing her wand at Harry again about to get his wand under his robe "Luvano!" He got Harry's body and the spell hit him knocking him unconscious. "No!" He heard to voices scream.

As Draco saw the darkness overwhelm him, Lucius Malfoy came in and yelled.

Running to his sun he turned to his step sisiter. "What have you done?" He said angrily. Looked. "Narccisa!!" He called out tears forming in his eyes

"What is wro-OH MY GOD! MY SON! W-WHO DID THIS TO MY SON?!" Narccisa came in and her tears rapidly started falling

"Oh sister. Im sorry he went in my way" Bellatrix said worried about her sisters reaction

"What is this commotion?" A dark voice came behind the crazy which.

"My lord!" Bellatrix said happily as he came in.

"Is that Harry Potter" he smiled evily. He saw the husband and wife over their son.

Lucius started sweating. But Narccisa tried to calmed down.

"M-my lord?" Narccisa called out.

Harry hearing a datk voice ooened his eyes. He saw Lucius' eyes and the man looked down. He saw where his eyes were pointing and he saw Draco's wand.

"My lord it seems ive made a mistake" Bellatrix said bowing repeatedly. Voldemort stared at her his evil red eyes waiting for her to say her doing. "I seem to have cast the Luvano curse on him"

Slap

"STUPID WOMAN!" Voldemort yelled angrily after Slapping Bellatrix and throwing her away into the wall. She gasped hitting the wall and fainted.

"Sister" Narccisa called out softly

"I'll have to do your Bloody mistake" Voldemort said licking his wand. "Luvano!" He yelled sendind to Harry.

Harry moving quickly pointed the spell and said "protego"

"Guh!" Voldemort said as he felt the spell come back to him. But unlike Harry or Draco he didn't faint. "So Harry Potter you're awake" He smiled evily

"It seems so" Harry said standing up

"The great Golden boy" he laughed at the name "The boy who lived"

"Twice"

"He has jokes now!

(A\N-Look y'all im not nood at fighting scenes so this is going to be easy and quick)-17

So as Harry was having his wand fight with Voldemort. The blonde boy once unconscious opened his eyes as he heard screams.

"Draco! My boy! You're alive!" He heard his father yell

"Father!" He reached out to him and embraced his dad.

"Oh draco!" He heard his mother, but he pushed her away

"What do you want?"once pushing his mother away he Finally realised the situation. He went to get his wand but he didn't see it only Harry's. He turned to Harry and saw his wand in the Gryffindor's hand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled too. But his stomoch was hurting, so his distraction was making him lose.

"You can do Potter!" Harry heard someone yell.

"Consintrait! Don't get distracted you can do it"

"Draco?" Draco turned to look at his mother's disappointed face. Draco didn't care.

"Sister" Narccisa heard her sister" she saw her sister hurt. She turned to look at Draco again with a disappointment face and stood up. She turned around and went to her sister.

"Agh!" Harry smiled happily not breaking concentration. And pleased at the dark man's anguish

"I feel bad" he said with a smile but his eyes told something else "You'll never know love"

And with that Harry killed Voldemort. Voldemort evaporated turning into dust and disapearing into thin air.

Harry fell to the floor. He was breathing heavily. His stomach pain finally came back. The next thing he realizes is the blackness swallowing. The last thig he hears is his favorite voice "Harry!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Draco opened his eyes as he woke from the bed he was in.

"Draco!" He heard someone call for him.

His head was hurting a bit but as his eyes adjusted it fated.

"Father?" He called out

"It seems your awak now son" he said happily standing casually next to the bed his son was in.

"What happened?" He asked shaking his head

"It seems mr. Malfoy you fainted from tiredness, you've been over working yourself"  
M

adame Pomfrey answered

"Oh" he said. Then he finally realized where he was. He was at the school's Hospital Wing.

"So Lucius tell us what happened, your son is awake so tell us" Snape said impatient.

"Right." He turned to his son. "Draco?"

Sighing Draco sat up from the bed and started to tell them the story "well to summarize the whole thing. Harry has killed Voldemort, but the death eaters ran away, we were cast a very weird spell so I guess it's why Potter's still sleeping."

"What spell?" Madame Promfey asked

"It was called Lano? Suvino? Lovo?" His father tried to recall

"No" Draco said as everyone turned to look at him "Luvano" he saw everyone's faces get filled with questions except his Godfathers

"I've never heard of that spell" his father said

"You're right" Madame Promfey said as she sat down thinking.

"I do" His Godfather said

"What is it then? Spit it out!" Lucius said getting irritated by his friends silence

Snape turned to His Godson and had a very serious face "Draco who did you last kiss?"

Draco's face changed into a very surprised face "What?"

"Who did you last kiss? And don't lie to me because this is very serious"

Draco looked down and turned to the person next to him. The boy looked uncomfortable and in pain but those little bits of sweat comings from his body made him look adorably hot.

Turning back to look at his Godfather he said the name he so desperately wanted to kiss at the moment. "Harry Potter"

He turned away to look at him. His sleeping body was sweaty. He wanted those Emerald eyes to just open up and brighten up his day.

"So is that why you didn't want to go see him during the last four days?" His father asked

"Yes" he said simply turning to look at the stunned faces of the adults.

The door to the hospital wing suddenly opened.

And Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Professor Lupin all came in.

"I see one of them have a woken" Dumbledore said smiling happily seing Draco there.

"Lucius!" Sirius Black said going to hug Lucius Malfoy

"Ah my friend. Sirius" they said friendly as they hugged patting each others back.

"You look dreadful" Balck said laughing

"I could say the same for you" Lucius smiled

"Bloody hell!" Said a boy's voice as the door to the Hospital wing was once again opened.

"Ron!" Hermione Granger said hitting Ronald Weasly in the arm angrily then turning to everyone else and smiling. "Sorry for his rude interruption, but this surprised me aswell"

"Well then it's best to explain" Madame Promfey said happily.

"Very well then lets all sit and let the boy rest in peace" Dumbledore said as he snapped his finger and they appeared in a room all sitting in a Chair facing each other.

The toom was filled with small trinkets and painting unmoving and a firplace with bookshelves all around the wall.

"Well it seems there is going to be a long explaining to do" Lupin said

"It seems so" Snape sighed unhappily annoyed with the situation

"Well I shall explain the beginning then" Dumbledore said clearing his throat and told and explained almost everything.

He told them how Lucius was pretending to be evil with Draco. To the part where Sirius was framed which some new already. Next to where Harry was beaten. And then the prophecy.

"You're telling me Draco Bloody Malfoy is not a git at all?!" Ron yelled surprised

"Mr. Weasly refrain your language please" Professor McGonagall said in a very sophisticated voice

"Right, I meant you've been tricking everyone about who you really were?" Ron asked Draco. In all honesty Draco didn't like the weasel, so he just nodded.

"You were the one that put the note in my palm so Harry or Ron could see it in 2nd year?" Hermione asked happily. Draco look at her surprised. Everyone else looked at her surprised. So she sighed "I would never rip out a page out of a book, at best I'll st- i mean borrow the book"

"Well now that that's out of the way. I decided I want to take care of Harry" Sirius happily smiled.

"No" Dumbledore said "you're still not yet cleared and we don't have enough evidence from someone for you to take care of him, and I know Lupin is not manageable either. No offense"

"Non taken" Lupid turned to his lover and gave him a sweet kiss "Sorry love"

"No worries" Black said smiling back at his lover

"Whens the wedding?" Lucius asked smiling

"Soon" Black answered

"Am i invited?"

"Course it wouldn't be good if you werent"

"I'll be there"

"Good"

"Oh Merlin this is making me cringe" Ron said as everyonee rolled there eyes at him.

"It's best we get going, we have classes, and i don't think he can hold any more. Is there anything else we should know?" Hermione asked smiling respectfully.

"Ye-no" Said Snape interuppting Dumbledore, he stared at him seriously and said "There is no need for you guys to know at the moment. Now you guys can go"

"Alright" Hermione said grabbing Rons shoulder. With curiosity in her eyes.

"Right I should leave too, you never know when a student gets hurt or is hurting" Madame Promfey stood up and smiled

"Alright" Dumbledore said and lifted up his arm

Snap

"Now that I transported them out of this room lets talk about the Luvano Curse" Dumbledore said and then turned to everyone after snapping his fingers "There has only been 2 people that have been hit by the Luvano Curse before Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy"

"That's right me and . . . L-Lily Potter" Snape sighed saddly looking down

"Yes I remember there was a few months where you guys were inseparable and the days before that was very hectic." Lupin said scratching his chin

"That's right you guys specifically told us it was a punishment of some sort" Black said

"Wait so when you told me that, it was actually the Luvano curse?" Lucius questioned

"That's right" Snape said sighing once again

"So what exactly is this Luvano Curse that has been thrown at both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" Ms. McGonagall sat in her chair with a very serious face.

"Snape please explain" Dumbledore looked at Snape smiling.

Snape sighed annoyed by Dumbledore's smile of enjoyment "Right so, the Luvano curse is not known because it was created in our time. It's a very powerful curse, which could last a lifetime, that is why only two people have been able to cast it. When it is cast you faint because it tries to distinguish wether Dominating or Wether you're submissive. If you fainted and it lasted and felt like you're dead then you're the dominating one. If you fainted and it lasted only a while and then you have stomoch ache, you're submissive"

"So you're saying I'm a dominant and Potter is the submissive one?" Draco asked

"Yes, but the thing is you're sealed by the kiss. So in other words if hadn't kissed Potter you would have ended with the person you had recently kissed" Snape explained

"Damm would have been Pansy! Thank you!" Draco said happily but then feeling stares he saw everyone staring "What? She forcefully kissed me, it actually surprised me."

"Well Potter is probably having different reaction since he's male and a submissive, which means his body is creating a womb"

"A womb?" Sirius asked worriedly

"Yes" snape answered

"Why?" Lupin asked stopping Sirius from talking by covering his mouth.

"Well he's a submissive and submissive go into heat. He- what's heat?" Sirius said after removing Lupin's hand off of him.

Snape looked at him annoyed "If you wish to know stop disturbing me and Listen" he said angrily staring daggers at everyone but Professor McGonagall, since she had been listening quietly. "A heat is where the dominating one will have a trail where he would have to get to the submissive and mate with him." He stared at everyone making sure they didn't ask anything. Relaxing he started once again to explain. "When you mate, you have to have a sexual relationship with your submissive if you're the dominate one, which be careful because only the submissive one can get pregnant, which is why Potter's body is creating a womb." He sighed and looked at everyone's faces which were surprised and kinda blushing.

"You mean you and Lily did that?" Lupin asked

"Wait how did she end up with James?" Lucius asked finally getting his curiosity out.

"When you go into the first heat you mark your submissive. The mark and everything you do as a dominanat gets you to have a bit of control over the submissive, even bringing them into heat if you wished it so. As for why Lily ended up with James is because, I knew she loved James so I let her go, my mark disappeared after Harry was born" Snape said saddly, everyone except Draco knew he loved lily and letting her go would have probably been his greatest regret.

"So you mean I can choose to let Potter go?" Draco asked through the shock but surprisingly he seemed alright

"Yes" Snape said softly, even if it was uncharacteristic of him.

"Tell Draco what will happen once Mr. Potter goes into his monthly heat" Dumbledore said having already known everything

"Right, well when Potter goes into heat it'll probably be different but, His smell will attract every male, who is either not in love or doesn't have anyone or both. Since you're his dominant you'll probably attack everyone who gets in your way to get to him, no one will remember the events because by the time, you mark him or you put your thing in him, the scent will fade and it'll be only for you to smell,. The trails I spoke of are the people trying to take Potter too and him himself. He won't easily let you take him so be aware" Snape said looking serious at Draco.

"Will we be able to be with anyone else?" Draco asked with a serious face

"Yes and No. You'll be able to be with anyone you want, but As a submissive Potter needs your permission" Snape said to him and then turned to everyone "Harry won't remember what happened during his first heat just like the one's that had gone after his scent. He'll know it happened with his instincts. Also your 5 senses will increase, and I think thats all"

"That is a lot" Draco sighed shaking his head softly

"Well it is why only 2 people have been able to cast it. And uncast it" Dumbledore said

"So should we enform the students?" Professor McGonagall asked

"No it's best not do that, it'll be embarrassing and plus it's not that their endanger" Draco said standing up.

"Yes he's right, it's best nothing should be said" Dumbledore agreed

"Who'll tell Harry?" Lupin asked.

Everyone looled at eachother wondering who, but they stayed quiet.

"I will" Siruis said he sighed and shook his head "I'll tell him, also who's going to take care of Harry once he's out for the summer? With Voldemort gone thete is no need for him to go back to his Aunt's house"

"I was talking with Dumbledore a few hours ago and until now we didn't comfirm it but Now that Harry can't stay away from Draco he'll be staying with us" Lucius informed them

"Father if this hadn't happened I would have been very angry with you. Seeing that you're right, I'll let it be" Draco said with an angry but relaxed look.yy

"Since we can't take him in then Yes alright" Lupin agreed

"Well it's settled than" Dumbledore stood up snapped his fingers and they were back to the Hospital wing.

"You see they are here" They heard Madame Promfey say.

They all turn to the person she was talking to and there he was. The boy who lived wide awake.

"Harry?" Sirius asked looking at his godson

"Sirius?" Harry said blinking at him. Then rubbing his eyes and stopping his eyes went wide. "Sirius!" Trying to stand up but then crouched in pain holding his stomach

"Oh right well we'll be off" Lucius said grabbing Draco's shoulder.

Draco caught Harry's eye and he saw him blush as he sat on the bed. Harry saw Draco wink at him which is why he had blushed. His stomach ache had stopped hurting as everyone stared at him.

"We'll be going too, Snape you stay and supervise your classes don't start until an hour" Dumbledore said as he pointed at Snape and waved at everyone.

McGonagall smiled and walked out at the same time as everyone else.

Sirius smiled nervously going to Harry. Lupin had stayed too so he fallowed Sirius.

"Hey Harry" Lupin smiled

"Hey" Harry said a bit in pain still

"So Harry how are you feeling?"

"Well other than the fact that my stomach ache comes and goes, all is fine" Harry smiled happily

"Well we have news oh and they are very . . . " Sirius said stuck

"Crazy" Lupid said helping Sirius.

"Okay go ahead tell me" He smiled sheepishly as he saw Snape there too.

Sirius went ahead and explained almost everything he had heard from Snape. Sometimes Snape would barge in and add something Sirius missed. As Sirius said all this Harry stared into Sirius' eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. Blushing and taking it all in.

"So what you're saying is that Me and Draco are to be mated and I'll be raped by my dominant because im a submissive and the reason why I'm having these stomachaches is because my body is creating a womb to hold the babies we might have?" Harry asked getting out of the shock he just got, summarizing everything.

"That's right exactly" Sirius said looking and examining Harry's face.

"Um ok" Harry said in bewilderment. "Go away" he said laying down back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"But har- I just need Time to processes the whole thing" He said not opening his eyes and turning his back their way.

"But Harry" Lupin said.

Harry didn't answer hopeing Madame Promfey who had also heard the whole thing would kick them out.

"Alright. You heard him. It's best you leave him" Just as Harry wanted Madame Promfey was kicking them out

"But-"

"No butts. Those who are not injured are not allowed here unless I allow" She aaid pushing them out forcefully.

"Come on Sirius he needs to processes this" Luping said grabbing hold of his fiance. "It's not something that someone hears everyday"

"Fine" Sirius agreed hearing the point, so he turned to Harry and sighed "Rest well my Godson"

Harry heard his godfather and his fiance leave the room, while Ms. Promfey also left to her room. Thinking everyone had left he sat up but he caught sight of a man in black, so he gasped out shock.

"It seems there is something you don't understand" Said Snape with an emotionless face. Harry gulped wondering what he ment by that. "Draco too is stuck like you, so handle this maturely Mr. Potter"

"R-right" Harry nodded nervously and rapidly

"Also I'd like to warn you. On your first time you go into heat, you won't recall. The only reason you'll know is the submissive's instincts and the pain. The first time will not be of love. You'll understand it when it happens goodluck."

"Proffesor Snape?" Harry called out to him, a little nervous but still confident.

"Yes?" Snape asked annoyed

"What does Ma-Draco think of this? Does he already know?" Harry asked fidgeting his fingers around.

"He knows" Snape said coldly "An if you want to know what he feels about it ask him yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend to" With that Snape left without a single sound other than the door opening and closing.

Sighing Harry layed back down on the bed and closing his eyes. He remembered once more when Draco kissed him and held his body down. The feeling made him blush as it had done many times before. Remembering that as he layed his body tired from everything, he fell asleep happily and silently.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you guys tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Should I continue it?
> 
> Fix it up a little and continue it?
> 
> Should I forget about it and leave it like this?
> 
> Follow me in insta it’s literally my username h3110Ya0i. Also in Wattpad. My picture is a blue image of Drarry dancing
> 
> Anyways yes, hope you liked my younger self's writing.


End file.
